


A Night at the Carnival

by Jemina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina/pseuds/Jemina
Summary: Makoto meets up with Haru at the summer carnival at Toyko Harbor.





	A Night at the Carnival

Makoto made her way through the crowd carefully, balancing her desire to not be late with the need to remain polite. As much as she wanted to meet Haru, it would be quite rude to jostle the people around her. The summer carnival at the edge of Tokyo Harbor had drawn a lot of people. Especially in the evening, as it had finally cooled off enough to be tolerable outside.

The 33.3 degree (92 degrees Fahrenheit) heat had forced Makoto to change up her wardrobe. Makoto didn't want to be sweating all night, so she had no choice but to dispense with her usual conservative style. Makoto had chosen a simple white halter top paired with a short black skirt to the carnival. Some sensible heels combined with a fashionable black purse Sae had given her last Christmas completed her look.

She was supposed to meet Haru outside the entrance to the carnival. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the plan for a good number of couples here. It was going to be a challenge to find her girlfriend in this crowd, especially since Haru was shorter than most people that were here. Makoto nevertheless started winding her way through the crowd, turning her head back and forth.

"Mako-chan! Over here!" Haru called out from around a group of gossiping teenagers.

Makoto smiled and sidestepped the group in order to reach to her girlfriend. Haru had made similar allowances for the heat and was wearing a light blue sundress with spaghetti straps. Her girlfriend had on a pair of matching light blue heels that were higher than Makoto's own. In her girlfriend's hand was a tiny, though shockingly expensive, white handbag that Makoto couldn't help but be a little jealous over.

Haru embraced Makoto as soon as she was within easy reach. Makoto hugged her girlfriend back and gave her a quick kiss. Or that was the idea, anyway. As soon as her lips touched Haru's lips, the "quick" kiss became a slow, rather intense one. Haru didn't mind, judging from the way she melted into Makoto's arms. It was only after Makoto became dimly aware that they were something of a spectacle that she sheepishly broke off the kiss. Haru smiled shyly and stepped back from Makoto.

"Want to go in?" Haru asked brightly.

"Sure." Makoto answered once she had caught her breath.

Haru led the way to the entrance to the summer carnival. There was quite a long line to get in. Makoto stopped at the back of the line, but hurried to catch up to her girlfriend when Haru bypassed the line and walked right up to where a few carnival employees were standing by a closed-off employee entrance. Haru opened her tiny white handbag and produced a matte black plastic card. A single glance was enough for one of the employees to open the door and usher them both inside. Makoto was very impressed, of course. The heir to Okumura Foods could get inside anywhere, it seemed.

"Hmmm. This one looks interesting." Haru remarked with a small smile, turning to look at a particular carnival booth.

The booth Haru was looking at seemed vaguely familiar to Makoto. It was called Test Your Strength. There was a very tall pillar erected there that looked kind of like a giant thermometer. In front of the pillar was a knee-high platform with a large metallic button in the center. As Makoto watched, a teenage boy stepped forward, holding a wooden mallet. He swung downward, aiming directly for the button. There was a loud clanging sound, and a small puck rose about two-thirds of the way up the pillar before falling back down.

"You want to play this one?" Makoto asked curiously, somewhat surprised.

"Yep!" Haru answered brightly, stepping forward.

After giving the booth operator a few tickets, Haru hefted the mallet and stepped up to the pillar with confidence. Maybe Makoto shouldn't have been so surprised. After swinging those heavy axes around in the Metaverse, the wooden mallet must seem like a toy in comparison. And even though their Thieving activities did not translate to reality in all ways (Haru's thin arms and delicate shoulders demonstrated that clearly), Haru had to have perfected the technique of using heavy weapons by now.

Haru took a deep breath and swung the hammer over her head with both hands in a wide arc. Without wasting one iota of the momentum generated by this, her girlfriend guided the hammerhead so that it landed squarely onto the metallic button. With a very loud clang, the puck rocketed up to the very top of the pillar, causing a bell there to ring cheerily.

Everyone watching her gasped and applauded, which caused Haru to blush prettily. Makoto clapped louder than anyone, of course, and was eager to see which prize Haru would select from the booth.

"What would you like, Mako-chan?" Haru asked her brightly, turning to glance at Makoto.

Makoto blinked and hurried forward. The very idea of her girlfriend winning her a prize had Makoto blushing slightly, so she took her time before selecting a jewel-toned bracelet with many different hearts and moons on it. The bracelet was clearly not worth much, but Makoto had already assigned it quite a bit of sentimental value. It was proof of Haru's love for her, after all.

Makoto had been looking for a shooting booth for awhile. She felt a little bit of pressure to win something for Haru, and target shooting was one of the few things here she felt confident in her ability to succeed at. Eventually, she located the carnival booth she had been looking for. As soon as she did, Makoto made a beeline toward it, with Haru's shorter stature making her girlfriend have to hurry to keep pace with Makoto.

The booth was set up like a small shooting range. Old-style rifles (no doubt loaded with mostly harmless pellets) were lying on the counter, and beyond that, rows of flat metallic ducks moved back and forth on a conveyer belt. Makoto gave the booth operator a few tickets and picked up a rifle. It was heavier than Makoto thought it would be. Haru was right next to her, smiling in anticipation.

Makoto lifted the rifle and peered down the iron sights. Makoto's nervousness (not helped by having Haru so close to her) was causing the rifle to shake slightly in her grip. Makoto had seen a number of action movies, and one, in particular, stood out in her mind. In the movie, the main character had been using a rifle to target a rival crime boss in the high-rise hotel across the street. The protagonist had closed one eye and had taken a few deep breaths to calm himself down before shooting. Makoto decided to copy the character's actions as best as she could. Makoto closed one eye, then took several deep breaths to calm herself and did not pull the trigger until she was satisfied that she was ready. As soon as she fired, a loud pop rang out, followed by a metallic ping as one of the ducks was knocked backward.

Haru clapped enthusiastically beside her, which caused Makoto's lingering nerves to fade away. Makoto smiled and settled into an easy rhythm, whereupon she would fire every few seconds, timing each pull of the trigger to coincide with when she let out a breath, as that was when her aim was steadiest. Within 30 seconds, the rifle was empty and Makoto had not missed once. Makoto set the rifle down on the counter, feeling rather cocky.

Applause rose around her, causing Makoto to blush in the same way Haru had earlier. Haru, for her part, whistled and clapped louder than anyone, which made Makoto blush even further.

"H-Haru-chan, which prize would you like?" Makoto asked her girlfriend, stumbling on her words just a little bit.

Her girlfriend cast her gaze all over the walls of the booth where the prizes were hung. Her eyes settled on a giant pink bear that was half the size of Haru herself. Makoto smiled, knowing that was exactly what Haru was going to pick. Just as she suspected, Haru pointed directly at the giant bear.

"That one!" Haru said excitedly, already holding her hands out.

The booth operator took the giant bear down from the wall and gave it to Haru, who held it in her arms, smiling widely. Makoto loved making her girlfriend happy and felt distinctly proud at having accomplished what she had set out to do. This evening was turning out to be great.

After getting some shaved ice together (Strawberry Passion for Makoto, Island Blue for Haru) they had reached the main attraction of the carnival at Tokyo Harbor: The giant Ferris wheel. A frankly ridiculous line stretched out in front of the attraction. Makoto winced, both at the thought of either waiting through that line or Haru using her privileged status to get them past it. Haru showed every sign of wanting to do the latter, however, so Makoto had no choice but to follow her girlfriend. Another employee entrance was beside the line and Haru walked confidently up to it.

"Can you hold this, Mako-chan?" Haru asked sweetly, giving Makoto the giant bear she was carrying.

Makoto nodded and took possession of the pink bear. Haru needed her hands free in order to retrieve that matte black card from her handbag. As soon as she showed it to the carnival employee, he opened the door for them to pass. Makoto followed Haru inside, studiously avoiding any looks they might be getting from the people waiting in line.

Thinking her girlfriend's arms might be tired, Makoto did not immediately transfer the bear back to Haru. But it seemed that Haru had much more stamina than Makoto was giving her credit for, as her girlfriend immediately motioned for the bear back. Makoto passed it to Haru and reminded herself once again that her girlfriend was not nearly as delicate as she appeared to be. They had only been walking for half a minute, but they had already reached the base of the giant Ferris wheel. It was still spinning slowly, however, so even though Haru had dramatically shortened their downtime, they still needed to wait for it to stop and for people riding to get off. In order to fill the silence, Makoto decided to ask a question that had been on her mind.

"Can that card get you into anywhere?" Makoto asked curiously, referring to the small black matte card Haru had displayed twice now.

"Card? Oh, you mean my company ID? No, of course not. Okumura Foods just happens to have a contract with the company that owns this carnival. We supply most of the food that's being sold here." Haru explained patiently, still clutching the oversized pink bear without showing any sign of fatigue.

"That makes sense. There I was, thinking there was some super-secret society you belonged to." Makoto said with a smile.

Haru laughed and shook her head. A few seconds later, the Ferris wheel came to a stop. The middle of the platform was set lower than the other two sides, which meant that three compartments could be unloaded at a time. Haru and Makoto climbed into one of them. They were surprisingly spacious and looked like they could fit half a dozen people. Thankfully, though, the girls had gotten a compartment to themselves. Haru took the opportunity to put her huge pink bear in one of the spare seats.

Starting the Ferris wheel with a new group of people was a lengthy process. After a minute, the ride would move, but only about 20 feet or so. That was so that new people could get on. It took about ten minutes for this process to finish. Makoto thought about filling the time with small talk, but it wasn't easy.

Not that Haru wasn't easy to talk to. Not at all. Her girlfriend was kind, warm, and very understanding. The problem was their close proximity to each other in this small, enclosed area. The compartment had high sides, giving the place a cozy feeling. The top was open and let in a view of the stars. Or it would have, except the bright lights of Tokyo made them impossible to see.

Even their closeness would have been fine, but the heat had caused Haru to dress a little more scantily than usual. The heir to Okumura Foods was expected to always be proper in public, which meant that Haru was rarely without tights underneath her skirt and a demure top on. The only time Makoto would see Haru's bare legs and shoulders like this was when they were alone together. Her mind was putting Haru's relative state of undress together with the cozy compartment they were in, causing Makoto's imagination to wander into interesting places.

As soon as the ride was truly underway, most of Makoto's preoccupations vanished. The view was absolutely spectacular from up here! The sheer size of the Ferris wheel made it rival many of the buildings located around the harbor, with only the skyscrapers of central Tokyo, off in the distance, able to dwarf it.

"Look! You can see the Okumura Building over there! There, next to the tower with all those blinking lights." Haru said excitedly, pointing at it.

Makoto followed the trajectory of her girlfriend's arm and thought she recognized the building from when they had been staking it out last year. It wasn't the tallest building around by any measure, but it was impressive nevertheless. Makoto opened her mouth to express her admiration when the Ferris wheel suddenly lurched to a stop, causing Makoto to slide sideways off of her seat and onto her girlfriend.

"Oh!" Makoto exclaimed in surprise, finding her lips only inches from Haru's.

Haru's chest provided Makoto with more than enough of a cushion, thankfully. Makoto blushed heavily and tried to push herself off of Haru without touching anywhere delicate on her girlfriend's body, but obviously, that wasn't easy. Eventually, she managed. Haru didn't seem to mind the contact at all, though. She only smiled at Makoto's awkward efforts. As soon as they were disentangled, Haru peered down over the edge of their compartment with Makoto quickly doing the same.

"Hmm. Seems like it's stuck. See all those workers clustered around the controls?" Haru pointed out, looking down.

"Yeah, I do. I wonder how long it'll take to be fixed." Makoto murmured with a touch of concern.

They were trapped on this thing, after all. By either good fortune or bad, their compartment was near to the very top of the giant wheel. Nobody could look into their compartment easily, considering the high sides of the thing. That gave Makoto an idea...

"Well, we have some time to pass. What do you think we should do?" Makoto asked softly, looking at Haru with interest.

Makoto usually wasn't this forward. Haru almost always took the lead between them with this kind of thing. Someone who knew Haru, but not terribly well, might be surprised by that information. And the first time Haru had pushed Makoto down onto her bed and stripped her naked...well, Makoto had certainly been surprised by that. 

Haru had a kind, sweet demeanor that made her seem as if she couldn't hurt a fly. That was far from the case, however. For instance, some might have reasonably expected Haru to have been a little embarrassed about using her privilege so boldly tonight, but her girlfriend hadn't shown a trace of guilt about doing so. Makoto wasn't surprised anymore, though. It had been a long time since Makoto had first seen flickers of her girlfriend's darker, more complex side. That had been in Mementos before they had begun dating, where Haru had seemed to take inordinate pleasure in destroying Shadows.

"That's a good question, Mako-chan. I think there's going to be fireworks in a little while. But that does give us some time..." Haru said in a thoughtful tone, as if she had no conception of what Makoto was hinting at.

Makoto wasn't sure whether Haru was teasing her or not. Sometimes her girlfriend liked to pretend that she wasn't thinking about sex at all, only to surprise Makoto with a very domineering and exacting attitude. Makoto was reliably thrown by this, meaning that she was putty in Haru's hands.

Makoto leaned forward to kiss Haru softly. Haru welcomed the kiss, but only for a moment. Haru gently pushed Makoto away from her and then pointed to the floor of the compartment.

"People might see us, Mako-chan. You need to stay below the sides if you want to play like that." Haru said sweetly, even though her eyes were distinctly sharp.

Makoto gulped before she sank to her knees. Haru had been right; Makoto couldn't see out of the compartment very well down there, which meant people would have a hard time seeing her. Makoto crawled toward her girlfriend, but Haru raised a bare leg and extended her foot until her light-blue heel made contact with Makoto, arresting her progress.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Mako-chan. We have plenty of time." Haru remarked patiently, raising her heel higher.

Haru's dominant side was always a sight to behold once it appeared. Makoto rather thought that Haru relished the opportunity to show it off since she so rarely got the chance to do so in her public life. Makoto looked into her girlfriend's eyes and quickly understood what Haru wanted. Makoto bent down slightly to kiss the tip of Haru's heel. As soon as she did, Haru smiled with contentment.

Kissing Haru's heels was a novel experience for Makoto. After a few kisses, Haru would move her foot slightly, exposing a different part of her heel for Makoto to focus on. The sheer submissiveness of the task made Makoto's heart beat faster, but the knowledge that she was making Haru happy was rewarding enough for her. Until Makoto happened to look up and catch the thrilling sight of Haru's panties.

Haru was keeping her leg raised, and combined with the short skirt on her sundress, that meant that Makoto could see her girlfriend's lilac panties peeking out. The sight made Makoto's eyes widen, and without thinking, she crawled toward Haru again. And once again, Haru moved her foot to block Makoto's progress.

"Did you see something you like, Mako-chan?" Haru asked cheerfully, smiling knowingly at her.

"Yes." Makoto answered in something of a whine, aware that she was being teased.

"Well, if you want it, then you'll have to work your way there. Take your time, there's no rush." Haru said in a relaxed tone, now resting her ankle on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto eagerly obeyed her implicit instructions. She began by kissing Haru's ankle slowly, moving up a few centimeters each time. Makoto's sense of anticipation began to build the further she made it up Haru's legs. Haru, for her part, was spreading her legs slightly as Makoto made progress. After several long minutes, Makoto was kissing her girlfriend's inner thighs.

Makoto wasn't the only one filled with anticipation, it seemed. Haru was beginning to breathe harder now, and she wasted no time in rolling her skirt up so that Makoto had free access to what she had been seeking all this time. Haru's panties had a definite wet spot on them. Makoto stared at the sight for a moment before leaving a lingering kiss right in the middle where Haru was wettest. Haru let out a pleasurable sigh, but not before reasserting her dominant role.

"Hold on, Mako-chan. You need to ask permission first." Haru said in as firm a tone as her voice was capable of projecting.

Makoto blinked and sat back on her heels. This was always a part of their dynamic: Haru could freely access Makoto's body (Makoto certainly never objected) but Makoto could only do the same with Haru's permission. It reinforced who exactly was the dominant one between them. And privately, Makoto found Haru that much more sexy and appealing when her girlfriend held access to her body behind a velvet rope. So to speak.

"Please, Haru-chan, may I...?" Makoto asked plaintively.

"May you do what?" Haru asked with totally false but nevertheless believable-sounding innocence, cocking her head slightly.

"May I...may I lick your pussy?" Makoto asked once again, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Of course, Mako-chan." Haru answered sweetly, sounding for all the world as if she was doing Makoto a favor.

Haru stood up from her seat and lifted her skirt slightly. Makoto, with slightly trembling hands, reached up beneath Haru's skirt to pull down her girlfriend's lilac panties until they had fallen to her ankles. Haru then sat down with her knees closed. Makoto knew by now what Haru wanted, so she leaned forward to deliver slow, lingering kisses to Haru's knees. Makoto's efforts were soon rewarded, as Haru spread her legs little by little, inviting Makoto in between them.

The many roadblocks Haru had put up before allowing Makoto access to her most intimate area had the desired effect: Makoto was eager, verging on desperate, for her reward. Even though Haru had only been teasing her, Makoto now felt as though her girlfriend truly was doing her a favor by allowing Makoto to pleasure her.

As soon as she was able, Makoto crawled forward and began lapping at Haru's pussy eagerly. Haru giggled before leaning back comfortably in her seat, apparently content to allow Makoto to do all of the work. Which Makoto was happy to do. She moved her tongue rapidly to and fro, cleaning whatever accumulated wetness there was. Haru clearly approved of Makoto's efforts: Every tiny, pleasurable sigh Haru let out was like an approving pat on the head.

Makoto quickly settled into an effective rhythm, where she would spend most of the time moving her tongue inside Haru's pussy, and then transferring her focus to her girlfriend's very sensitive clit for a brief moment. Every time she switched, Haru let out a satisfied moan. Judging from the volume, Makoto figured she was more than halfway to bringing her girlfriend to climax. But just as Makoto made this determination, she heard a shrill sound followed by a loud boom that made her flinch. A second later, their compartment was bathed with a bright green light that seemed to be radiating out from above.

"Wow, Mako-chan! Fireworks!" Haru said in awe, looking straight up into the night sky.

Makoto paused in her efforts to watch the fireworks as well, but apparently, Haru didn't approve. Her girlfriend reached down to gently, but quite firmly, return Makoto to her previous task. Where did Haru get all this strength? Makoto had little choice but to go back to licking Haru's pussy, considering the surprising amount of force that her girlfriend was able to employ with her petite hand.

More loud booms rang out, followed by brilliant bursts of multicolored light. Haru had a bird's eye view of the fireworks above her, but the same was certainly not true of Makoto. She could only see the light out of her peripheral vision. It wasn't exactly fair, but if Makoto was overly concerned with fairness, then she wouldn't have been such a willing participant in their particular dynamic in the first place.

The only thing Makoto could do was try to bring Haru to orgasm as quickly as she could. To that end, Makoto decided to employ a secret technique she had for just such an occasion: Haru could not handle heavy stimulation to her clit for long without climaxing. So Makoto did exactly that. She swirled her tongue mercilessly over her girlfriend's clit and Haru began squirming almost instantly.

"Mako-chan! That's..." Haru began reproachfully, only to be drowned out by a crescendo of fireworks.

The climax of the fireworks show had arrived and Makoto took full advantage of the timing. She did not let up with her tongue at all and even grabbed onto Haru's hips to keep her girlfriend from squirming away from her. In less than 10 seconds, Haru was panting desperately. Makoto looked up briefly to see that Haru was speaking with some anger evident in her expression, but whatever she was saying, it was completely drowned out by the booming of the fireworks above them.

Haru stopped talking soon afterward because she had begun to cry out in pleasure. Makoto had brought her to orgasm even more swiftly than she had thought. Haru, clearly operating on instinct now, clenched her thighs around Makoto's head and used her hands to hold Makoto in place. Makoto was at first amused by this, then she grew a little concerned. Makoto couldn't breathe with her face pressed so tightly against Haru's pussy. She tried to separate herself from her girlfriend, but it was like being in a vise. Makoto couldn't pull her head even a centimeter away.

Makoto was starting to get light-headed from the lack of air. The whole while, Haru was gazing upward at the brilliant display above them and was practically shrieking as she came. Thankfully, the fireworks kept Haru's cries from being too noticeable. Makoto's thoughts began to disappear one by one, and her vision dimmed as she came closer and closer to blacking out. But right before she did so, Haru was able to wind down from her climax enough to release Makoto's head.

Makoto gulped air gratefully. Her vision returned to normal, and, from her kneeling position, she was able to watch the last of the fireworks before the display ended. Makoto couldn't really blame Haru for what had happened. She was the one who had driven her girlfriend so forcefully toward orgasm, and Haru could hardly be blamed for what she did. 

Haru had closed her eyes and appeared to be taking the time needed to recover herself. Makoto looked at her girlfriend fondly, thinking that Haru was more beautiful than ever when she had just experienced a satisfying orgasm. Haru opened her eyes soon after, however, and she was not pleased.

"Mako-chan..." Haru began with a definite edge to her normally-soft voice.

"I'm sorry." Makoto responded swiftly, wincing and aligning her palms together in a classic display of remorse.

Haru stood up and raised her skirt once more. Makoto got the message and hurriedly pulled Haru's lilac panties back up from her ankles. That being done, Haru sat down primly and extended her legs. Haru then pointed firmly at her heels, her expression leaving no doubt that Makoto had better make it up to her, or else.

Maybe Makoto should have thought twice before being so forward with Haru. Her girlfriend clearly wanted to re-establish her dominant role, which meant that Makoto would need to be extra submissive to her for the time being. With that thought in mind, Makoto lowered herself so that she was on all fours on the compartment and began kissing Haru's light blue heels lightly.

"Keep doing that until I say to stop, Mako-chan. You need to reflect on your actions." Haru instructed in a more friendly tone, now that Makoto had willingly submitted to her.

Makoto would indeed reflect on the whole situation. Kissing her girlfriend's heels like this was strangely appealing, and from the contented sighs Haru was periodically letting out, then she wasn't the only one who was enjoying it. Makoto had the definite sense that she would be doing more of this in the future.

The only question Makoto had was whether Haru would tell her to stop as soon as the ride started up again. Surely she would. The scion of Okumura foods could not be seen having another girl kiss her feet in public. Right? Makoto wasn't entirely sure whether Haru was prepared to allow that if it meant Makoto would be seen as the girl doing the kissing. She wasn't certain whether Haru was that vengeful-minded or not.

As it turned out, Haru was not. But her girlfriend had definitely made Makoto sweat. The ride had restarted, and Haru hadn't given Makoto any indication that she should stop. It was only when their compartment was near to the ground and the door was about to open had Haru graciously allowed Makoto to cease kissing her feet. Some people in compartments about their own might have caught a glimpse of Makoto's submissive act, but if that was all she had to deal with, then Makoto was grateful to have gotten away with only that.

Haru, having firmly reestablished their respective roles, returned to her sweet and gentle demeanor as they walked out of the park together. No one watching her now could have imagined that the short, curly-haired girl beside Makoto who spoke so warmly and walked with such a proper air could be, in private, a demanding and dominant woman. Makoto was the only one that Haru had shown that side of herself to. It made Makoto feel oddly proud to know that.

"Did you have fun tonight, Mako-chan?" Haru asked curiously beside her, still clutching the giant pink bear Makoto had won for her earlier.

"Of course. I had an amazing time." Makoto answered easily, as it was the truth.

"I'm glad. I did too! So...where do we go now?" Haru asked once more, smiling at Makoto.

Makoto knew exactly what Haru was getting at. Her girlfriend was asking whether they should go to Haru's highrise apartment, or to the apartment Makoto shared with her sister. Both had their issues. Haru's apartment was spacious and they had perfect privacy. Once they had gotten inside, anyway. But to get there, they had to walk past a number of security guards and servants. Haru had never said anything about it, but all the same, Makoto got the sense that Haru didn't enjoy gossip being spread about her love life.

The issue with Makoto's residency was more obvious. When Sae was there, Makoto had to be careful about what she did with Haru. They couldn't do anything risque without being ensconced in Makoto's room, and even then, the room shared a wall with Sae's bedroom. Thankfully, though, her sister had told Makoto that she would be working late tonight.

"My place. We'll have it to ourselves for a while." Makoto answered eagerly, after a moment.

Haru nodded and walked just a touch closer to Makoto. Her girlfriend put her pink bear under one arm and reached out to hold Makoto's hand. Makoto's stomach fluttered a bit, and she looked down to see that the bracelet Haru had won for her earlier still hung on her wrist. They had made some great memories tonight, and Makoto had the feeling that they would make a few more before the night was over.


End file.
